character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuphead (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Cuphead is one of the two main protagonists of the 1930's cartoon-styled same-named indie game. He is shown to be more confident, fun-loving and slightly cheeky type, often taking quite the amount of risks. According to the introduction, Cuphead seems to have a slightly greedy personality, where he's willing to risk anything to get them, causing the infamous bet which nearly cost the souls of him and his brother. Despite his flaws, however, he seems to be kind-hearted and overall has good intentions, such as in the good ending, where he and Mugman burn all the soul contracts, setting everyone free. Statistics Tier: At least 4-B Name: Cuphead Origin: Cuphead (Verse) Gender: Male Age: Likely around early 20's Classification: Anthropomorphic Cup Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Supernatural Athleticism, Toon Force, Cartoon Physics, Cartoon Mimicry, Container Mimicry, Shapeshifting, Body Control and Astral Projection (Can turn his straw into a hand or an axe. Can transform into a large, eyeless version of his head by crossing the astral plane via Invincibility), Transformation (via Super Bomb Morph and Whetstone), Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Non-Physical Interaction (Is able to harm and kill ghosts), Dashing and Pseudo-Flight (via Dash), Teleportation and Smoke Bomb Generation (Can teleport while using Dash via Smoke Bomb), Bullet Projection, Bullet Generation, Energy Projection, Energy Bullet Projection and Energy Attacks (via Magic Potion), Homing Attack (via Chaser/Magnet Missiles), Magnetism Manipulation (via Magnet Missiles), Forcefield Creation (Can make bullets orbit around him via Chaos Orbit), Trajectory Curving (via Roundabout), Charged Attacks, Fire Manipulation and Fire Ball Projection (via Charge), Explosion Manipulation (via Radial Barrage and Super Bomb Morph), Enhanced Bite and Missile Generation (via Chomper Missiles), Spike Projection and Danmaku (via Spread and Eight Way), Can parry pink items, Resurrection (Can resurrect Mugman by hitting on his soul via Parry), Water Manipulation, Bubble Generation and Energy Beam Emission (via Lobber and Energy Beam), Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction (via Heart and Twin Hearts), Summoning, Soul Summoning and Materialized Guardian (via Giant Ghost), Invulnerability and Temporary Invincibility (via Invincibility Super Art), Size Manipulation and Flight (via Plane), Regeneration (Mid; Cannot be killed via decapitation as he can effortlessly rip off his head with no issue), Soullessness (Can stay active without a soul being inside his body), Resistance to Petrification (Is able to break free from Cala Maria's petrifying gaze) Attack Potency: At least Solar System level (Defeated Hilda Berg, who's transformations are described as constellations and filled the background with stars as the fight progresses. Also defeated Djimmi the Great, who has a pocket dimension filled with stars in his sarcophagus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Occasionally dodged real lightning multiple times by jumping over them), likely FTL (Can dodge lasers shot by Captain Brineybeard's ship, Dr. Kahl's Robot, Psycarrot, Hilda Berg's UFOs and a cut miniboss called The Light) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Solar System Class Durability: At least Solar System level (Can survive hits from Hilda Berg, Djimmi the Great and other bosses who should be as strong, if not stronger than him), higher with Heart and Twin Heart Stamina: Superhuman (Can go through multiple fights with no signs of exhaustion) Range: Tens of meters to hundreds of meters (Guns usually have this level of range) Standard Equipment: *'Plane:' A plane that Cuphead rides that has a machine gun planted on it **'Chomper Missiles:' The EX version of the plane's machine gun, missiles that Cuphead can shoot out, that chomps multiple times on a target. **'Super Bomb Morph:' Cuphead transforms into a strong missile that explodes on contact, or after a few seconds. **'Shrink Fire:' Cuphead shrinks down into a small size, that shoots out small little bullets. **'Mini Bombs:' Small bombs that Cuphead shoots in a downward arc. ***'Magnet Missiles:' The EX version of the Mini Bombs, that shoot out multiple magnets that chase after the opponent. *'Charms:' Charms are items that can grant Cuphead new abilities, buffs, and etc. **'Whetstone:' This transforms the straw in Cuphead's head into an axe, that he can swing around. **'P.Sugar:' Makes it where every time Cuphead jumps, he automatically parries. **'Smoke Bomb:' Gives Cuphead the ability to teleport short distances. **'Coffee:' Fills Cuphead's super meter over time. **'Heart' and Twin Heart: Gives Cuphead more health, but reduces his attack power. Intelligence: High (Outsmarted Dr. Kahl, who is a scientist that is capable of building gigantic robots, King Dice, who is the Devil's right hand man and the manager of the Devil's casino and the Devil himself. Can defeat groups of monsters that completely tower over him) Weaknesses: Can be greedy sometimes, cannot be revived without the help of Mugman, Using Heart or Twin Heart will lower his attack power Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Finger Bullets:' Bullets made out of some sort of energy that are shot out of his fingers. *'Dash:' Cuphead quickly dashes through the air to dodge projectiles. *'Parry:' Cuphead can parry pink objects and even revive his pal Mugman if he dies. *'EX Move:' Cuphead shoots out a more powerful version of the shot variety he's using. *'Shot Types:' Cuphead has several different types of shot varieties for his Finger Bullets, all with different EX Moves. **'Peashooter:' The first shot type Cuphead gets, where he quickly shoots out energy bullets, overall being average. ***'Mega Blast:' The EX version, that resembles something like a Hadouken from Street Fighter. **'Spread:' A shot type that works like a shotgun, very effective up close, but not as much from a distance. ***'Eight Way:' The EX version, which shoots out 8 large energy spikes around Cuphead. **'Chaser:' A weak shot type that homes in on enemies. ***'Chaos Orbit:' The EX version, which shoots out 4 larger versions of the Chaser, that circles around Cuphead and damages enemies that walk into it. **'Lobber:' A shot type that shoots out a bubble of energy that bounces on the ground like a ball. ***'Kablooey:' The EX version, just a big version of the Lobber. **'Charge:' A shot type where Cuphead charges one and shoots out a strong fireball. ***'Radial Barrage:' The EX version, which creates a large explosion. **'Roundabout:' A shot type that is similar to a boomerang, where it goes one way, and comes back. ***'Jumbo Rebound:' The EX version, just a big version of the Roundabout. *'Super Art 1 (Energy Beam):' Cuphead shoots out a giant and strong beam that resembles milk or something, out of his head. *'Super Art 2 (Invincibility):' Cuphead temporarily becomes invunerable to all damage. *'Super Art 3 (Giant Ghost):' Cuphead summons a muscular, ghost version of himself, that flies around and does cyclone punches. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 4